eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Whiting
Danny Whiting made his first appearance from 3 August 1989. He is portrayed by Saul Jephcott. Storylines Danny is a computers salesman who helps Michelle Fowler, who struggles with the new computer system that David Samuels introduces to Walford Surgery. Michelle and Danny are instantly attracted to each other and go on a date together off-screen. Danny is suave, middle class, and a lot older than Michelle, but despite their differences Michelle falls for his charms instantly. Their relationship progresses quickly and Michelle is so smitten that she agrees to go away with him for the weekend. However, she is given a shock when she telephones his home and is greeted by a woman's voice. Danny comes clean and confesses that the woman is his wife, Mandy, the mother of his two children. Danny claims that he is no longer in love with Mandy and tells Michelle that he wants to continue their relationship. Michelle is devastated and refuses to consider the idea. Danny's poor treatment of Michelle upsets the locals and Simon Wicks and Ricky Butcher seek revenge on her behalf by graffiting his car with the words "Love Rat". Danny holds Michelle responsible for the vandalism and storms off leaving her perplexed and lonely. The following month Danny contacts Michelle hoping to reconcile with her. She refuses, but when Danny creeps into her house late one evening she is seduced by the gesture and agrees to be his mistress. Michelle falls in love with Danny, but he frequently lets her down in order to be with his wife and children, and she begins to tire of sharing him. In order to appease her, Danny lies to his wife, telling her that he is attending a computing course, and moves in with Michelle for a few days to spend some time with her. While he is living in Walford, Danny became an accidental hero after he anonymously rescues Marge Green from a gang of muggers. Danny refuses to give testimony to the police however, fearing that his wife will discover his whereabouts. Michelle is furious about this, especially when she discovers that his testimony could lead to the muggers' imprisonment. Danny eventually relents and tells the police what he witnessed, but deceives them by using Michelle's address as his own, leaving her answerable when they called in search of him. Michelle is infuriated by Danny's dishonesty and cowardice and he exasperates the situation by avoiding her for several weeks. Michelle's family and friends advise her to finish with him, but she defiantly refuses to do so. Danny eventually contacts Michelle and promises to spend Christmas Eve with her. However, he turns up extremely late and then sours the evening further by giving Michelle a Christmas card that was intended for his wife. Danny continues to mess Michelle around in 1990 by avoiding all contact with her, which turns her into an emotional wreck. Just when she has given up hope, Danny returns to Walford claiming that he has informed his wife about their affair and has left her. He moves in with Michelle, much to her parents' dismay, and tells her that he wants to be with her permanently. Michelle is overjoyed, but Danny's true colours eventually emerge when his estranged wife shows up in Walford shortly afterwards to confront Michelle. Danny apprehends his wife before they meet and takes her to the launderette where he begs her to take him back. Danny has been given a promotion in Newcastle and he wants Mandy and their children to go with him. Mandy tells him that moving is not an option, but she says she will take him back if he finishes with Michelle and returns to her. Danny refuses to give up his job however, and he promptly goes to Michelle and makes the same offer. Despite an array of objections, Michelle agrees to leave her family and friends and move to Newcastle. While Michelle organises the move, Danny makes various attempts to change his wife's mind, all of which were greeted with rejection. On the day of the move, just as they are about to depart, Michelle changes her mind about leaving. Danny is stunned and attempts to forcibly place her in the moving van. Michelle, fearful of Danny's sudden aggression, locks herself in her flat and refuses to let him in. Danny kicks down the door to confront her, but is forced to admit defeat after Michelle confesses that she did not really love him. He departs in a fury and throws all of Michelle's belongings from his van in the process. A week later Michelle discovers the extent of Danny's duplicity when Mandy arrives in Walford and informs her that he'd been attempting to reconcile with her. Appearances 1989 *Episode 469 (3 August 1989) *Episode 470 (8 August 1989) *Episode 471 (10 August 1989) *Episode 472 (15 August 1989) *Episode 474 (22 August 1989) *Episode 491 (19 October 1989) *Episode 492 (24 October 1989) *Episode 493 (26 October 1989) *Episode 494 (31 October 1989) *Episode 496 (7 November 1989) *Episode 497 (9 November 1989) * 1990 * * Episode 527 (22 February 1990) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:1989 Arrivals Category:1990 Departures